parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bang Bang
Jessie J.jpg Ariana Grande.jpg Nicki Minaj.jpg Lyrics Sure she got a body like an hourglass But I can give it to you all the time Sure she got a booty like a Cadillac But I can send you into overdrive (oh) You've been waiting for that Step on up, swing your bat You see anybody could be bad to you You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!) She might’ve let you hold her hand at school But I’mma show you how to graduate No, I don’t need to hear you talk the talk Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh yeah) I heard you've gotta big baby, mouth but don’t say a thing See anybody could be good to you You need a bad girl to blow your mind Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!) (You know what, girls? let me show you how to do it) It’s Myx Moscato It’s frizz in a bottle It’s Nicki full throttle, it’s oh, oh Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the powder blue, four door Kitten so good It’s dripping on wood Get a ride in the engine that could Go, Batman, robbin’ it Bang bang, cockin’ it Queen Nicki dominant, prominent It’s me, Jessie, and Ari If they test me, they sorry Ride his uh like a Harley Then pull off in his Ferrari If he hanging we banging Phone ringing, he slanging It ain’t karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing B to the A to the N to the G to the uh B to the A to the N to the G to the hey See anybody could be good to you You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind) (okay) Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!) Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it) Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!)